mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Curran vs. Ramiro Hernandez
The first round began and they touched gloves. Curran landed a good leg kick. He landed a nice body kick. Four thirty-five. Curran landed another big leg kick. He missed another. Curran landed an overhand right and dropped Hernandez with a right hook. He stood stuffing a single and kneed the body to the clinch. Four fifteen as he got a throw to side control and landed a right and a left and a right. Curran landed a big right from basically mount. He landed a big right elbow. Five short rights. Three thirty-five. Curran's knee on belly now basically. He mounted fully. Curran landed a pair of rights. Hernandez stood eating a right and a knee to the body and two to the face. Two more to the face. He shoved Hernandez down with a right to side control. Three minutes. Curran was trying to mount again. He did. Curran landed a big left. Two thirty-five. Hernandez regained half-guard. 'Trap that arm.' Curran mounted again. 'Elbows!' Jeff Curran said. Curran landed a big right as Hernandez regained half-guard. Two fifteen. 'Pull that left arm up.' Two minutes. Curran landed a nice left elbow as Jeff instructed. Hernandez regained guard nicely. Curran passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. Curran landed a pair of rights and a right elbow. Curran was almost in mount. One fifteen as he mounted fully. Curran landed a right. Hernandez escaped to side control. One minute. Curran mounted again. Thirty-five. Curran landed a short right elbow. Fifteen. Curran landed a right hand. Curran went for an armbar from the side control and landed four right hammerfists but ran out of time as the first round ended. 10-8 Curran in my honest opinion. Hernandez was limping with his left leg. Curran mauled Hernandez. Hernandez looked a bit tired already in his corner. The second round began. Curran landed a good leg kick. Hernandez replied with one. Four thirty-five remaining. Hernandez landed a left hand. He ate a counter overhand right. Nicely timed as Bas commented. Four fifteen as Curran landed an inside kick to the groin. On the break, Ron Kruck checked in with Jeff Curran in the corner. They continued. Four minutes. They exchanged wildly. Hernandez landed a leg kick. Hernandez flurried briefly. Three thirty-five. Curran landed a leg kick. Three fifteen as they exchanged wildly. Three minutes. 'Get after him.' Curran landed a body kick. Two thirty-five. Bas and Kenny were talking about Pacquaio vs. De La Hoya. Hernandez missed a high kick as I typed that. Two fifteen. Hernandez landed a body kick. Curran was fading a bit. Nope he landed a big overhand right there. Two minutes. Hernandez had some redness by his left eye. From that overhand. They clinched. Curran kneed the body. One thirty-five. Curran kneed the body. He worked a single. He got it nicely to guard. One fifteen. Curran passed nicely to side control. Curran kneed the body. One minute. Curran was trying to mount. He did. Thirty-five. Hernandez was tying Curran up. Curran landed a short right. Fifteen left. Curran thought about another armbar attempt. Curran landed a right elbow. He went for another armbar but the second round ended. 10-9 Hernandez but close. Is Bas stoned, by the way? 'You can't let him bounce around you like that,' Curran's corner told him. The third round began. Hernandez landed a body kick and ate a counter overhand right. Hernandez stuffed a double. Four thirty-five. Hernandez landed a left hook. Four fifteen. Hernandez swung a lot inside. He's more active. Hernandez landed a left hook and a body kick and missed a flying knee. He kneed the fae as Curran came in and stuffed a double. He landed a right uppercut and a right hand and a high kick, Curran caught it for a single to side control. That was a good flurry. Three thirty-five as Curran mounted. Bas wanted that armbar to happen now. Hernandez backed and regained half-guard. Three fifteen. Hernandez's ground game seems suspect. Curran mounted again. Three minutes. Curran landed three short right hands. Hernandez escaped and regained half-guard as Curran thought about another armbar attempt. Curran passed to side control. He mounted. Two thirty-five. Hernandez has some pretty good cardio. Two fifteen. The crowd began to boo steadily. Two minutes. Curran landed a pair of right hands. The audience was a little biased, as Bas commented. Hernandez regained half-guard. Curran landed a right hand. Curran passed to side control. One thirty. Curran mounted. Curran landed a left and a right and went to north-south. One fifteen. He went back to side control. Hernandez landed a right elbow from the bottom. One minute. Curran mounted. Hernandez nearly escaped. Curran went back to side control. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Hernandez tried to knee from the bottom. Ten more seconds and he's going to go for an armbar. Fifteen. 'Get up, get up!' Hernandez stood and Curran slipped. The third round ended there. Hernandez was obviously frustrated, he talked with his corner and poured water over his head as he stood dejected. 10-9 Curran. 29-28 Curran.